The present invention relates to an ink jet printer and, more particularly, to a waste ink absorbing body for an ink jet printer.
Generally, an ink jet printer extensively used today includes a waste ink absorbing body for absorbing waste ink. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 3-227658, for example, teaches a waste ink absorbing body received in a waste ink tank and implemented by a simple stack of blotting papers having a great ink absorbing and holding ability. However, the absorbing body taught in this document has a drawback that waste ink infiltrates conically into the blotting papers and sets in a conical configuration. As a result, substantial part of the absorbing body is simply wasted. Further, because the absorbing body locally absorbs the ink at its center portion, it needs a disproportionate capacity for an expected amount of ink absorption and therefore occupies substantial part of a limited space available in the body of an ink jet printer.